


Gifted

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Someone’s been leaving gifts for Miles on his desk every day. While the presents are appreciated, not knowing the identity of the mysterious gifter is driving him crazy.





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

It starts off innocently enough, a wrapped present sitting on his desk when he gets to work in the morning. Miles lifts the package, checking for a tag and finding only his name next to a picture of a grinning reindeer. He glances around the mostly-empty room, shrugging and opening the gift. It’s a wrapped up box, which he again turns over curiously, finding nothing to identify what might be inside or the sender. Ripping the tape from the top of the box, he opens it with a bit of hesitance, the nervousness quickly turning into a wide grin as he pulls the small plush from within.

It’s a Sonic the Hedgehog plush, one that he doesn’t yet own but has been debating on buying. Miles grins, squeezing it quickly and hearing the cry of “Gotta go fast!” from inside the toy. He sets it down on his desk, settling into his chair and cracking his knuckles, getting to work.

Whoever sent it to him will probably come clean by the end of the day, especially if they see the present on his desk.

–

No one owns up to the toy, however, and Miles shrugs it off by the end of the work day. He briefly debates bringing it home with him, before deciding that Sonic fits better at his desk and leaving it there. He has a fairly typical evening at home, staying up too late and oversleeping, coming in to work later than planned the next day.

There’s another package on his desk, wrapped in festive red and green paper. He raises an eyebrow, again checking the tag, smiling slightly to see another grinning reindeer and his name. Leaning over the desk, he plants his hands on either side of the present and eyes the man across from him.

“Did you see who dropped this off, Kerry?”

Kerry looks up, frowning at the present between Miles’ arms and shrugging. “It was here when I got here. Figured it came in the mail this morning.” He turns back to his monitor, attention back to what he was doing.

Falling into his chair, Miles pulls the box—this one is smaller than the last and rattles slightly when he moves it—in front of him. He tears away the colorful paper, balling it up and tossing it over the computer monitor in front of him, knowing he’s hit his mark when Kerry lets out a high-pitched sound of annoyance. He’s again faced with a plain cardboard box, pulling the tape off and pulling more paper out of it (this he also tosses at Kerry, just because it’s fun), exposing six very small but very detailed Sonic the Hedgehog keychains.

Looking over each one, he smiles and shakes his head. “Someone really knows my Christmas list…” Miles mutters, carefully arranging the keychains on his desk before he gets to work.

–

The pattern continues as the Christmas holidays draw near, a present on his desk every morning. No one owns up to it, though several people comment on the growing collection of Sonic paraphernalia on his desk, questioning where it came from. Miles only shakes his head, speculating that he must have a secret admirer and sending not-so-subtle glances over to Kerry. The younger man only shakes his head.

He goes into work to get some last-minute things done the Monday before Christmas, even though almost no one else is there (he can hear voices in the Achievement Hunter office, unsurprisingly, but the rest of the building is eerily silent). It’s actually a fairly nice change of pace from the usual bustle of the offices and Miles takes his time to make himself a cup of coffee before heading for his desk.

There’s another item on his desk, an envelope propped up on his keyboard, his name scrawled across the front. Setting his coffee cup down, Miles picks up the envelope and flips it over, carefully opening it. Inside is a card, unsurprisingly, mostly plain white with “Happy Ho idays” written on the front in red. Opening the card with a slightly confused frown, he smiles to see the word “Noel” written in green inside, chuckling slightly at the joke. Opposite the green text, however, is a carefully taped in piece of paper, a message in plain black font.

_Miles,_

_I’m glad you’ve enjoyed your presents so far this Christmas! Unfortunately this will be the last one at your desk, but don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll find a way to get your final gift to you by Christmas morning._

_With Love_

It isn’t signed and he frowns slightly, turning the card to the back. No hints there. Miles shrugs, sticking the card back into the envelope and setting it on his desk, sitting down and getting to work. He isn’t there long, taking the card with him when he leaves.

Tuesday passes quickly, still no one coming forward about the mysterious presents he’s received all month. The small Christmas tree he and Arryn had set up in the living room earlier in the month has very few presents under it, but that’s not particularly surprising—neither of them is really big on the hassle of wrapping gifts and they only tend to get each other a few things.

On Wednesday morning they’re awake early, rushing to the living room like little kids, as if expecting new gifts to be there rather than the same presents that have been there for days. They sit right on the floor in front of the tree, eagerly pulling out boxes and handing them over to each other.

Miles gestures for Arryn to open her gift first and she quickly tears apart the wrapping paper, squealing in delight to find a jewelry box. She gasps when she opens the box and sees the necklace inside, an item he painstakingly chose over the course of about two weeks of shopping. It’s Miles’ turn then and he turns the package over in his hands, shaking it jokingly before opening it.

It’s also his turn to gasp, eyes lighting up to see the copy of Sonic Generations, the pieces suddenly clicking together, even before he spots his girlfriend’s wide grin.

“Told you I’d get it to you Wednesday morning.” Arryn says with a wink. Miles looks between her and the game in his hands, letting out a shout of happy surprise.

“You did all of this?!” His voice cracks slightly on the question, one arm swinging out to gesture to the heaps of Sonic items he’s brought home from work.

“Well, duh. Who else would?” Arryn laughs slightly, eyeing him with some suspicion. “Did you really think it was Kerry?”

“I didn’t have a goddamn clue who it was! How’d you know what stuff I wanted?” He’s maybe a bit too loud, but really, he can’t be blamed—excitement will do that to a person.

“Well, your browsing history isn’t private, for one…” Before she can list more reasons, though, Miles leans over, kissing her quickly. Arryn smiles into the gesture, kissing back. “Merry Christmas, Miles.”


End file.
